OC's Needed
by Mist the Warriors Writer
Summary: I am working on writing a story based on an OC I roleplay with, Honeymist. I need your help to fill up the Clans!
1. Chapter 1

**OCs Needed!**

I am planning on writing a story based on my character, Honeymist. As many other people have done, I am asking for OCs. (Note: these are the allegiances of the second chapter, when the characters are apprentices.)

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Flamestar - dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowstep - White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowertail - pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors

Branchfall - Brown tom with amber eyes

Amberstripe: golden tom with light ginger tabby markings and green eyes

Snowfall: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Treeleaf: light brown she-cat with green eyes

Deerspots: tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

Swiftclaw: white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Whiteflower: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Goldenpaw - Golden tom with thick, light ginger markings and blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with pale gray spots and blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest, and green eyes

Grasspaw - brown tom with bright green eyes

Dustpaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Willowheart - tawny she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Snowstep's kits)

Elders

Tawnystep - tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green eyes

Graydust - grey tom with icy blue eyes

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Dawnstar - Cream she-cat with white patches and golden eyes

Deputy: Mudwhisker - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvercloud - Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots

Warriors

Shaderipple - Dark blue-gray tom with black rippling stripes, and blue eyes

Icegaze - White she-cat with blue eyes and light gray paws

Lightpath - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebblespot - Grey she-cat with silver spots, green eyes

 **4 Open!**

Apprentices

Sootpaw - Gray tom with amber eyes

Frogpaw - A mottled grey tom with jade green eyes

Runningpaw - pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens

 **1 Open, 2 kits needed**

Elders

 **1 Open!**

 **WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar - fluffy white tom with green eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Deputy: Smallblossom - Small gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskheart - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Rowanfur - A dark red tom with white dapples on his back and tail; amber eyes.

Fernstripe - Cream she-cat with gray stripes, green eyes

Darkfur - A dark red tom with a dark grey stripe on his back

Lilyleaf - A cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **3 Open!**

Apprentices

 **3 Open!**

Queens

 **2 Open! (One has three kits)**

Elders

 **2 Open!**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Leafstar - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Flamefur - Red tom with golden eyes and a white patch on his chest

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf - pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Iceflower - A pure white she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes. Long fur.

Ashleaf - An ashy grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and tangled fur

Blueflower - A long and tangled furred blue-grey she-cat with petite white paws and stunning blue eyes

Wildclaw - Wild-furred gray tom, with bright yellow eyes, and a little bit of white on his tail tip. He has bright yellow eyes and a little bit of white on the tips of his paws. His fur is shorter at the upper base of his tail where a battling cat pulled it out.

Dusksoul: dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes

 **3 Open!**

Apprentices

Rosepaw - creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby patterns

Petalpaw - cream she-cat with amber eyes and very pale gray spots

Queens

 **3 Open (2 have kits)**

Elders

 **1 Open!**

 **Please submit with this form:**

Name:

Description: (Please make it so it is possible in real life)

Clan:

Age:

Rank:

Personality: (No Mary-Sues)

Family (optional): (You may use characters already created for this clan-I will try to update often. **Also, please, when you put in family, list what they are. If it is a brother, mother, etc. This will make it much easier for me.** )

 **Preview**

"Who am I? I am Honeymist, kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, and elder. I have lived through countless moons, and seen many seasons in my life. I have seen kits be brought into the world, watched apprentices grow and become warriors, and seen many clanmates make their journey to StarClan. Will I miss my Clan? Of course. But I know, as StarClan calls to me, that it is my time to go. But I want to tell my story, my last story, before I go. My life wasn't fantastic. It wasn't filled with prophecies, or journeys, or a Clan changing battle. My life was simple, but I have lived a long, full life of a warrior, a warrior of ThunderClan.

 **A/N: I have had to delete this and repost this due to formatting problems even after I redid it. This is the updated version. I'm very sorry to everyone who had to suffer through reading the coded version. I put the characters in differently, so if I split up families or something (which I did try not to do) I'm sorry. I did keep all descriptions and names the same.**


	2. Update 1

**OCs Needed!**

I am planning on writing a story based on my character, Honeymist. As many other people have done, I am asking for OCs. (Note: these are the allegiances of the second chapter, when the characters are apprentices.)

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Flamestar - dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowstep - White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowertail - pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors

Branchfall - Brown tom with amber eyes

Amberstripe: golden tom with light ginger tabby markings and green eyes

Snowfall: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Treeleaf: light brown she-cat with green eyes

Deerspots: tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

Swiftclaw: white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Whiteflower: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Goldenpaw - Golden tom with thick, light ginger markings and blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with pale gray spots and blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest, and green eyes

Grasspaw - brown tom with bright green eyes

Dustpaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Willowheart - tawny she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Snowstep's kits)

Elders

Tawnystep - tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green eyes

Graydust - grey tom with icy blue eyes

[ **Done** ]

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Dawnstar - Cream she-cat with white patches and golden eyes

Deputy: Mudwhisker - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvercloud - Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots

Warriors

Shaderipple - Dark blue-gray tom with black rippling stripes, and blue eyes

Icegaze - White she-cat with blue eyes and light gray paws

Lightpath - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebblespot - Grey she-cat with silver spots, green eyes

Oakstripe: Dark red brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **3 Open!**

Apprentices

Frogpaw - A mottled grey tom with jade green eyes

Runningpaw - pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens

Dawnsky: Pale grey and cream mottled she cat with blue eyes (24). Gentle and sweet, good w. Kits, but short-tempered. Family: Oakstripe (Mate), Mistykit, Aspenkit and Robinkit. **KITS** :

Mistykit: Pale silver she cat with blue eyes.

Aspenkit: Blue grey she cat with odd green and blue eyes.

Robinkit: Cream and brown mottled she cat with blue eyes.

Elders

 **1 Open!**

 **WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar - fluffy white tom with green eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Deputy: Smallblossom - Small gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskheart - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Rowanfur - A dark red tom with white dapples on his back and tail; amber eyes.

Fernstripe - Cream she-cat with gray stripes, green eyes

Darkfur - A dark red tom with a dark grey stripe on his back

Lilyleaf - A cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Flightfoot: golden-orange ticked she-cat with large ears, long legs, and a skinny, lithe body. Amber eyes

Hollowleap: pure black tom with a dark grey and light grey chest; dark green eyes

 **1 Open!**

Apprentices

 **3 Open!**

Queens

Morningleaf: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. **KITS:**

Larkkit (small calico she-kit with green eyes)

Firestream: lean, lithe flaming ginger she-cat with odd eyes (green and amber.) Expecting Hollowleap's kits.

Elders

 **2 Open!**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Leafstar - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Flamefur - Red tom with golden eyes and a white patch on his chest

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf - pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Iceflower - A pure white she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes. Long fur.

Ashleaf - An ashy grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and tangled fur

Blueflower - A long and tangled furred blue-grey she-cat with petite white paws and stunning blue eyes

Wildclaw - Wild-furred gray tom, with bright yellow eyes, and a little bit of white on his tail tip. He has bright yellow eyes and a little bit of white on the tips of his paws. His fur is shorter at the upper base of his tail where a battling cat pulled it out.

Dusksoul: dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes

Snakeclaw: Big-brown tabby tom, amber eyes, scarred pelt

Lionpelt: Big, golden-tabby tom, green blue eyes, scarred belly

 **1 Open!**

Apprentices

Rosepaw - creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby patterns

Petalpaw - cream she-cat with amber eyes and very pale gray spots

Queens

Blossompelt: Small, ginger she-cat, blue eyes, nicked ear **KITS:**

Snowkit: Small, white she-cat, amber eyes, fluffy tail

Dirtkit: Dusty, brown tom, blue eyes

 **2 Open (1 has kits)**

Elders

Morningflight: Sleek, yellow and black fur she-cat, blind green eyes, stumpy tail

 **Please submit with this form:**

Name:

Description: (Please make it so it is possible in real life)

Clan:

Age:

Rank:

Personality: (No Mary-Sues)

Family (optional): (You may use characters already created for this clan-I will try to update often. **Also, please, when you put in family, list what they are. If it is a brother, mother, etc. This will make it much easier for me.** )


	3. Update 2

**OCs Needed!**

I am planning on writing a story based on my character, Honeymist. As many other people have done, I am asking for OCs. (Note: these are the allegiances of the second chapter, when the characters are apprentices.)

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Flamestar - dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowstep - White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowertail - pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors

Branchfall - Brown tom with amber eyes

Amberstripe: golden tom with light ginger tabby markings and green eyes

Snowfall: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Treeleaf: light brown she-cat with green eyes

Deerspots: tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

Swiftclaw: white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Whiteflower: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Goldenpaw - Golden tom with thick, light ginger markings and blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with pale gray spots and blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest, and green eyes

Grasspaw - brown tom with bright green eyes

Dustpaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Willowheart - tawny she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Snowstep's kits)

Elders

Tawnystep - tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green eyes

Graydust - grey tom with icy blue eyes

[ **Done** ]

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Dawnstar - Cream she-cat with white patches and golden eyes

Deputy: Mudwhisker - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvercloud - Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots

Warriors

Shaderipple - Dark blue-gray tom with black rippling stripes, and blue eyes

Icegaze - White she-cat with blue eyes and light gray paws

Lightpath - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebblespot - Grey she-cat with silver spots, green eyes

Oakstripe: Dark red brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Cloudysky: Fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes and a black tipped-tail**

Apprentices

Frogpaw - A mottled grey tom with jade green eyes

Runningpaw - pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens

Dawnsky: Pale grey and cream mottled she cat with blue eyes (24). Gentle and sweet, good w. Kits, but short-tempered. Family: Oakstripe (Mate), Mistykit, Aspenkit and Robinkit. **KITS** :

Mistykit: Pale silver she cat with blue eyes.

Aspenkit: Blue grey she cat with odd green and blue eyes.

Robinkit: Cream and brown mottled she cat with blue eyes.

Elders

 **1 Open!**

 **WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar - fluffy white tom with green eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Deputy: Smallblossom - Small gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskheart - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Rowanfur - A dark red tom with white dapples on his back and tail; amber eyes.

Fernstripe - Cream she-cat with gray stripes, green eyes

Darkfur - A dark red tom with a dark grey stripe on his back

Lilyleaf - A cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Flightfoot: golden-orange ticked she-cat with large ears, long legs, and a skinny, lithe body. Amber eyes

 **2 Open!**

Apprentices

Redpaw: dark russet-furred tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw: Black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw: Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Queens

Morningleaf: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. **KITS:**

Larkkit (small calico she-kit with green eyes)

 **1 Open!**

Elders

 **2 Open!**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Leafstar - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Flamefur - Red tom with golden eyes and a white patch on his chest

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf - pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Iceflower - A pure white she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes. Long fur.

Ashleaf - An ashy grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and tangled fur

Blueflower - A long and tangled furred blue-grey she-cat with petite white paws and stunning blue eyes

Wildclaw - Wild-furred gray tom, with bright yellow eyes, and a little bit of white on his tail tip. He has bright yellow eyes and a little bit of white on the tips of his paws. His fur is shorter at the upper base of his tail where a battling cat pulled it out.

Dusksoul: dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes

Snakeclaw: Big-brown tabby tom, amber eyes, scarred pelt

Lionpelt: Big, golden-tabby tom, green blue eyes, scarred belly

Burnshade: A long haired bright ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Rosepaw - creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby patterns

Petalpaw - cream she-cat with amber eyes and very pale gray spots

Queens

Blossompelt: Small, ginger she-cat, blue eyes, nicked ear **KITS:**

Snowkit: Small, white she-cat, amber eyes, fluffy tail

Dirtkit: Dusty, brown tom, blue eyes

Wolfsong: smoky grey she cat with wisps of silver and brown eyes **KITS:**

Nightkit: black tom with green eyes

Cedarkit: dark grey she cat with white paws and brown eye

 **1 Open!**

Elders

Morningflight: Sleek, yellow and black fur she-cat, blind green eyes, stumpy tail

 **Please submit with this form:**

Name:

Description: (Please make it so it is possible in real life)

Clan:

Age:

Rank:

Personality: (No Mary-Sues)

Family (optional): (You may use characters already created for this clan-I will try to update often. **Also, please, when you put in family, list what they are. If it is a brother, mother, etc. This will make it much easier for me.** )

 **Preview**

"Who am I? I am Honeymist, kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, and elder. I have lived through countless moons, and seen many seasons in my life. I have seen kits be brought into the world, watched apprentices grow and become warriors, and seen many clanmates make their journey to StarClan. Will I miss my Clan? Of course. But I know, as StarClan calls to me, that it is my time to go. But I want to tell my story, my last story, before I go. My life wasn't fantastic. It wasn't filled with prophecies, or journeys, or a Clan changing battle. My life was simple, but I have lived a long, full life of a warrior, a warrior of ThunderClan.


	4. Update 3

**OCs Needed!**

I am planning on writing a story based on my character, Honeymist. As many other people have done, I am asking for OCs. (Note: these are the allegiances of the second chapter, when the characters are apprentices.)

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Flamestar - dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowstep - White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowertail - pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors

Branchfall - Brown tom with amber eyes

Amberstripe: golden tom with light ginger tabby markings and green eyes

Snowfall: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Treeleaf: light brown she-cat with green eyes

Deerspots: tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

Swiftclaw: white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Whiteflower: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Goldenpaw - Golden tom with thick, light ginger markings and blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with pale gray spots and blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest, and green eyes

Grasspaw - brown tom with bright green eyes

Dustpaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Willowheart - tawny she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Snowstep's kits)

Elders

Tawnystep - tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green eyes

Graydust - grey tom with icy blue eyes

[ **Done** ]

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Dawnstar - Cream she-cat with white patches and golden eyes

Deputy: Mudwhisker - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvercloud - Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots

Warriors

Shaderipple - Dark blue-gray tom with black rippling stripes, and blue eyes

Icegaze - White she-cat with blue eyes and light gray paws

Lightpath - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebblespot - Grey she-cat with silver spots, green eyes

Oakstripe: Dark red brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Cloudysky: Fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes and a black tipped-tail

Apprentices

Frogpaw - A mottled grey tom with jade green eyes

Runningpaw - pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens

Dawnsky: Pale grey and cream mottled she cat with blue eyes (24). Gentle and sweet, good w. Kits, but short-tempered. Family: Oakstripe (Mate), Mistykit, Aspenkit and Robinkit. **KITS** :

Mistykit: Pale silver she cat with blue eyes.

Aspenkit: Blue grey she cat with odd green and blue eyes.

Robinkit: Cream and brown mottled she cat with blue eyes.

Elders

 **1 Open!**

 **WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar - fluffy white tom with green eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Deputy: Smallblossom - Small gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskheart - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Rowanfur - A dark red tom with white dapples on his back and tail; amber eyes.

Fernstripe - Cream she-cat with gray stripes, green eyes

Darkfur - A dark red tom with a dark grey stripe on his back

Lilyleaf - A cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Flightfoot: golden-orange ticked she-cat with large ears, long legs, and a skinny, lithe body. Amber eyes

Nightstep: Nightstep is small, lithe, black tom

Tigerfang: golden-brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Apprentices

Redpaw: dark russet-furred tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw: Black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw: Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Queens

Morningleaf: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. **KITS:**

Larkkit (small calico she-kit with green eyes)

Gleamfur: silver furred she-cat with white stripes on her tail and mint-green eyes. Small and slender figured.

Elders

Heatherwhisker: A light brown she cat with darker brown stripes and blue eyes

 **1 Open!**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Leafstar - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Flamefur - Red tom with golden eyes and a white patch on his chest

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf - pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Iceflower - A pure white she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes. Long fur.

Ashleaf - An ashy grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and tangled fur

Blueflower - A long and tangled furred blue-grey she-cat with petite white paws and stunning blue eyes

Wildclaw - Wild-furred gray tom, with bright yellow eyes, and a little bit of white on his tail tip. He has bright yellow eyes and a little bit of white on the tips of his paws. His fur is shorter at the upper base of his tail where a battling cat pulled it out.

Dusksoul: dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes

Snakeclaw: Big-brown tabby tom, amber eyes, scarred pelt

Lionpelt: Big, golden-tabby tom, green blue eyes, scarred belly

Burnshade: A long haired bright ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Rosepaw - creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby patterns

Petalpaw - cream she-cat with amber eyes and very pale gray spots

Queens

Blossompelt: Small, ginger she-cat, blue eyes, nicked ear **KITS:**

Snowkit: Small, white she-cat, amber eyes, fluffy tail

Dirtkit: Dusty, brown tom, blue eyes

Wolfsong: smoky grey she cat with wisps of silver and brown eyes **KITS:**

Nightkit: black tom with green eyes

Cedarkit: dark grey she cat with white paws and brown eye

Flowerheart: Tortoiseshell and red she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Father of Lionpelt's kits (Brownkit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Dovekit - tortoiseshell and red she-cat with blue eyes like ice, and Leafkit - red tom with gold eyes

Elders

Morningflight: Sleek, yellow and black fur she-cat, blind green eyes, stumpy tail

 **Please submit with this form:**

Name:

Description: (Please make it so it is possible in real life)

Clan:

Age:

Rank:

Personality: (No Mary-Sues)

Family (optional): (You may use characters already created for this clan-I will try to update often. **Also, please, when you put in family, list what they are. If it is a brother, mother, etc. This will make it much easier for me.** )

 **Preview**

"Who am I? I am Honeymist, kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, and elder. I have lived through countless moons, and seen many seasons in my life. I have seen kits be brought into the world, watched apprentices grow and become warriors, and seen many clanmates make their journey to StarClan. Will I miss my Clan? Of course. But I know, as StarClan calls to me, that it is my time to go. But I want to tell my story, my last story, before I go. My life wasn't fantastic. It wasn't filled with prophecies, or journeys, or a Clan changing battle. My life was simple, but I have lived a long, full life of a warrior, a warrior of ThunderClan.

 ** _Well, we are getting down to the end here. I have to say, this step alone has been a journey, and I can't wait to put your characters together in a story._**


	5. Final Update

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Flamestar - dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowstep - White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowertail - pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors

Branchfall - Brown tom with amber eyes

Amberstripe: golden tom with light ginger tabby markings and green eyes

Snowfall: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Treeleaf: light brown she-cat with green eyes

Deerspots: tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

Swiftclaw: white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Whiteflower: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Goldenpaw - Golden tom with thick, light ginger markings and blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with pale gray spots and blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest, and green eyes

Grasspaw - brown tom with bright green eyes

Dustpaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Willowheart - tawny she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Snowstep's kits)

Elders

Tawnystep - tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green eyes

Graydust - grey tom with icy blue eyes

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Dawnstar - Cream she-cat with white patches and golden eyes

Deputy: Mudwhisker - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvercloud - Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots

Warriors

Shaderipple - Dark blue-gray tom with black rippling stripes, and blue eyes

Icegaze - White she-cat with blue eyes and light gray paws

Lightpath - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebblespot - Grey she-cat with silver spots, green eyes

Oakstripe: Dark red brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Cloudysky: Fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes and a black tipped-tail

Apprentices

Frogpaw - A mottled grey tom with jade green eyes

Runningpaw - pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens

Dawnsky: Pale grey and cream mottled she cat with blue eyes (24). Gentle and sweet, good w. Kits, but short-tempered. Family: Oakstripe (Mate), Mistykit, Aspenkit and Robinkit. **KITS** :

Mistykit: Pale silver she cat with blue eyes.

Aspenkit: Blue grey she cat with odd green and blue eyes.

Robinkit: Cream and brown mottled she cat with blue eyes.

Elders

Breezestripe: black and silver tabby she-cat

 **WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar - fluffy white tom with green eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Deputy: Smallblossom - Small gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskheart - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Rowanfur - A dark red tom with white dapples on his back and tail; amber eyes.

Fernstripe - Cream she-cat with gray stripes, green eyes

Darkfur - A dark red tom with a dark grey stripe on his back

Lilyleaf - A cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Flightfoot: golden-orange ticked she-cat with large ears, long legs, and a skinny, lithe body. Amber eyes

Nightstep: Nightstep is small, lithe, black tom

Tigerfang: golden-brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Apprentices

Redpaw: dark russet-furred tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw: Black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw: Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Queens

Morningleaf: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. **KITS:**

Larkkit (small calico she-kit with green eyes)

Gleamfur: silver furred she-cat with white stripes on her tail and mint-green eyes. Small and slender figured.

Elders

Heatherwhisker: A light brown she cat with darker brown stripes and blue eyes

Goosetail: Old gray tom with ruffled fur

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Leafstar - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Flamefur - Red tom with golden eyes and a white patch on his chest

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf - pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Iceflower - A pure white she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes. Long fur.

Ashleaf - An ashy grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and tangled fur

Blueflower - A long and tangled furred blue-grey she-cat with petite white paws and stunning blue eyes

Wildclaw - Wild-furred gray tom, with bright yellow eyes, and a little bit of white on his tail tip. He has bright yellow eyes and a little bit of white on the tips of his paws. His fur is shorter at the upper base of his tail where a battling cat pulled it out.

Dusksoul: dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes

Snakeclaw: Big-brown tabby tom, amber eyes, scarred pelt

Lionpelt: Big, golden-tabby tom, green blue eyes, scarred belly

Burnshade: A long haired bright ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Rosepaw - creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby patterns

Petalpaw - cream she-cat with amber eyes and very pale gray spots

Queens

Blossompelt: Small, ginger she-cat, blue eyes, nicked ear **KITS:**

Snowkit: Small, white she-cat, amber eyes, fluffy tail

Dirtkit: Dusty, brown tom, blue eyes

Wolfsong: smoky grey she cat with wisps of silver and brown eyes **KITS:**

Nightkit: black tom with green eyes

Cedarkit: dark grey she cat with white paws and brown eye

Flowerheart: Tortoiseshell and red she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Father of Lionpelt's kits (Brownkit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Dovekit - tortoiseshell and red she-cat with blue eyes like ice, and Leafkit - red tom with gold eyes

Elders

Morningflight: Sleek, yellow and black fur she-cat, blind green eyes, stumpy tail

 **Well guys, it's finally done. Thank you for all the characters that were submitted, and I apologize if I didn't use or changed yours. This is my allegiances as of the beginning of the chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the changing allegiances, if I will update this here or if I will put the allegiances every five chapters in the actual story. Let me know if you have any advice.**


End file.
